Of Medieval Life
by aewen
Summary: Lilly, James, Remus and Sirius are living in a differant world where there is no voldemort for them....or is there on hiatus
1. lone rider

Disclaimer—None of this is owned by me it is all owned by J K Rowling except the plot which is mine and the changes to any of the charactors that's mine too hmm and so is the….(drifts off)……(suddenly comes back) Ooh yeah and brackets (()) mean the pronouncing of the word hmmm…….

* * *

On a distant hill sloping down onto the plains of Elehan (el-ee-an) a lone horse and it's rider stood and watched the dawn break over the rocky mountains on the South edge of the Kingdom. They stood there for a moment watching but then silently rode off down the hill, suddenly, towards a castle in the more Eastern reaches of the kingdom.

They galloped across the wide plains stretching before the kingdom and urged the horse on through the long, reaching grass. The rider took out a leather water pouch and took two long drags and then secured it in it's place at the hip. Adjusting the rapier that hung there also.

As the rider came to the gates of the kingdom they where hailed by the warden on duty at the cities gates .He shouted out to them

"'Lo there rider what are you doing in this fair city?"

As by answering the rider looked up and threw a weighted piece of paper at the guard and waited silently. The guard looked over the paper and nodded once, he stood, saluted the rider and opened the gates his voice ringing over the streets as they galloped of towards the palace,

"Watch the streets and welcome."

The voice faded and all was silent.

* * *

Review…Please I'll be good if you do and give you all…cookies!

No forgive me it's short and it's my first story!


	2. Cold streets

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of anyones!! Not even my own stuff

**Sorry Ive taken so long I got caught up in all sorts of stuff an just let some thigs go, Im not much of a writer really but I tried and well I feel the urge again looking back at my old profile. plaese review for me because thats what motivates me to write.**

Cold Streets

Shouts echoed tthrough the early moring streets as people woke up and the market started hawking their wares. Sunlight streamed through battered buildings and hanging trees like flowing water before pooling on the ground. The sky shone with happy cheer that was not echoed by the rumbling moan that came from one mans throat,

"Ughhhh...", slurred the heap of clothing and leaves on the floor and slowly, painstakingly , it propped itself upright and with another moan leant it's face in it's hands. Leaves fell tumbling of the figure along with a fine shower of dirt, you coud tell that this young man was hard done by. His hair hung in knotted strands down to his shoulders tied back with a grubby rag, it's colour wasn't clear as it was covered in the dirty brown dust that surrounded his impromtu bed. His clothes, although in one peice, were simple and faded with no shoes on his feet he appeared a run down figure.

He lifted his face out of his hands and looked, squinting, up at the glittering sunlight, another hoarse moan left his lips and he flopped back down on to the hard earth. A cyclone of dust rising after him. The noises of the town grew ever louder, the sunlight brighter until, with a huff of breath the man sat up again and heaved himself to his feet and limped to the open end of the street.

* * *

At the same time dawn was breaking much more pleasantly for someone else, sunlight twinkled in through an open window a breeze cheerfully chasing cloth tapestries which fluttered in protest. There was quiet sounds of gentle laughter and plaesant chatter that filled the air this time and warm fleece covers keeping warm a delicate woman. Reddy orange hair spread in a halo around her small petite face, skin that was quite fair and pale with a small button nose and stubbern chin rounded off her face. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and a smile broke over her pink lips like the sun peeking over fields at daybreak. She sighed happily before leaning up on one elbow and looking out of the window,

"The day breaks beautifully as always on my Birthday." With a smile she wrapped the fleece cover around her body and shuffled over to her handservants door.

"Severus can you please put out my birthday gown, Im going to have the servants bring up a pot of water so I can bathe." She went towards the door and dropped her fleece assured in the fact that Severous would pick it up for her later and walked out of her room into the main hallways of the castle.

sorry its short but I dont know if people want to support this carrying on.Thanks for reading if you could drop me a review saying if it should continue please do!

Yours Aewen xxxx


End file.
